1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowmobiles, and more specifically, to a snowmobile which includes a throttle motor and brake equipment both housed inside an engine room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, motorcycles and automobiles may have electronic throttles. In such a vehicle, brake equipment is disposed closely to the wheels. Since the throttle motor and the brake equipment are disposed at a distance from each other, there is no risk that brake dust will contaminate the throttle motor.
However, if an electronic throttle is to be incorporated in a snowmobile, a throttle motor and brake equipment are both disposed in an engine room. The inventor of the present invention became aware that such an arrangement has a risk that brake dust will contaminate the throttle motor.
For, example, JP-A H7-125679 discloses a snowmobile, in which air intake equipment, a driven shaft for transmitting power from an engine, and brake equipment are disposed behind the engine. The brake equipment includes a brake disc which is fixed to the driven shaft, and a brake caliper. When the brake is applied, the brake caliper firmly presses the brake disc from both sides. If an electronic throttle is to be incorporated in such a snowmobile, both the throttle motor and the brake equipment will be housed inside the engine room, which means the throttle motor is disposed relatively closely to the brake equipment. This poses the risk that brake dust which comes from the brake equipment will undesirably affect the throttle motor.